


Devil's Day

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: While I'm waiting for series 4 [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, I may have overdosed on the fluff, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Chloe throws Lucifer a surprise birthday party on Halloween.





	Devil's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the idea for Lucifer's birthday party for a while, but then there was a Halloween challenge and I thought, why not?  
> But then I started writing and it kinda ran away with me. And extra stuff crept in that wasn't originally meant to be there. But I just threw it all in as if it were some kind of salad.
> 
> Please try not to choke on all the fluff. Or the cheese.

Lucifer spread full length on Chloe’s sofa, his feet sticking out over the armrest, flicking through Destiel wing porn on his phone. He still wasn’t sure exactly what they meant by “hunting,” or why the angel always seemed to be wearing a trenchcoat (usually only until it ended up on the floor) but he didn’t care because the descriptions of what Cas did with those wings were a constant source of inspiration.

The Detective had been keeping him busy most of the day, running boring errands like buying piles of candy for the imminent rush of sticky sproglets demanding treats. He’d been carefully instructed that he was allowed to be a little bit scary, but not _too_ scary. Now she was busying herself about the kitchen, doing who knows what, and he was wondering if there would be enough time to see if it was actually physically possible to _insert_ a feather before the first of the intruders knocked at the door. But then her phone rang, and she gave a series of clipped and polite responses. Work, of course.

She hung up and came over to tap at his feet. “Hey, no shoes on the furniture.”

“They’re not _on_ the furniture, they’re over it,” he replied, but sat up anyway. “Do we have another case?”

“No, just a few loose ends we need to tie up on the last one. Shouldn’t take too long. So you can put down whatever smut you’re looking at this time, and get going.”

“All those sweets are going to go to waste.”

“I’ll stick a big bowl of them outside the door until we get back. And I need to stop by your place on the way, if that’s okay.”

“Why, do you need booze?” he chuckled.

She hesitated. “I left my Necklace there this morning. All day I keep going to fiddle with it and it’s not there, it feels wrong.”

He didn’t have to ask which necklace she meant, she usually only took it off to shower, and it was unlike her to forget to put it back on.

“Certainly,” he agreed. “I need to pick up my costume for later, anyway.”

“You have a costume?” she asked in disbelief.

“Well, first family Halloween and all that, I thought I might make a bit of effort.” The reply earned him a sensual kiss, which slightly made up for having to stop half way through his reading.

 

When the elevator doors at the Penthouse whooshed opened, he was greeted with a loud cacophony of several voices shouting “Surprise!” shortly followed by a child crashing into him at the speed of a bullet. He patted her absently on the head as he looked around. Detective Douche, Miss Lopez, Azrael, Maze, Linda and Amenadiel were all grinning stupidly at him from the sofa, which had been turned to face into the room. Plus one juvenile glued to his waist. And what had they done to the place? Okay, some of the pumpkins were artistically done, and the strings of skull-shaped fairy lights along the the bar weren’t too awful, but he wasn’t that keen on all the fake spiderwebs and there was excessive amount of ghost and devil themed plastic tat littering the walls and ceiling. They’d used _blue-tac_ to secure red and black streamers on the smooth marble. He shuddered.

“What’s happening? Why are all of you here?” he asked tentatively.

“I decided to throw you a party,” Chloe said with a smile. “Happy birthday!”

“It’s not my birthday. I don’t have a birthday. It’s not even my rebirthday. It’s Halloween.”

“Of course. Which means lots of cheesy devil props to torment you with. Like this.” She handed him a flat, oval-shaped present wrapped in red and black paper. It was rather light.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked, dubiously, as he unwrapped it to reveal a pair of red plastic horns. “Delightful.”

“Wait, it gets better.” She took them and started fiddling at a switch at one side.

“Please don’t tell me they light up.”

She finally managed the switch, and one horn started flashing red and the other blue. “I switched out one of the LEDs.”

The corners of his mouth began to creep upwards. “They’re police horns!” he said, and put them on happily. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous and ridiculous.”

“Lovely. Maybe presents aren’t so bad after all. Are there any more?”

“I brought the pickle juice!” Dan called out.

“Perhaps we’ll save that till later.”

“Mine’s arriving later, too,” Maze offered.

“Last minute Amazon delivery, was it?”

“No, something much better than that. Actually two things.”

“Two?” Chloe’s eyebrow perked up at the demon.

“I couldn’t decide which one I liked more, so I ordered both. That way, there’s a little something for everyone’s tastes.”

Lucifer looked between them, a suspicion growing in his mind. “You’re not talking about cake here, are you?”

Maze shook her head.

“I think I’m going to like this party.”

Trixie finally managed to detach herself and ran off to retrieve a bag and a large gift of her own. A short, shiny red cape fluttered behind her, and he realised with dismay that she also sported horns and a tail. To be fair, though, the suit underneath it was rather elegant on her diminutive frame. She handed him the bag, which was full of chocolate bars and lollipops. “Maze and I decided we should save you some candy, but don’t worry, that’s only like a tenth of what we got this year.”

“What have I repeatedly told you about tails, urchin?” the taller Devil asked the shorter one.

“I know, but Maze promised me if I wore the whole outfit, then I would be her Boss and I could order her around like you used to.”

“Way to dob me in, there kid.”

“Your honesty is to be applauded, even if your taste in attire is not. Now give me that present.”

It was large, rectangular, and had more weight to it. He lifted it up onto the bar and pulled back the paper to reveal a canvas of Trixie’s artwork. She’d painted herself standing between her mum and dad, with Ella on one side and Maze on the other. Lucifer was hovering above them, with wings outstretched, protecting them all. It was slightly sloppy and childlike, and didn’t offer much in the way of background detail, but he loved it nonetheless. “Well,” he breathed, “This is definitely going on the wall.”

“You really like it?” Trixie asked.

“Yes, my dear, it’s beautiful. I think you’re developing some real talent.”

Trixie stood there dumb-founded for a moment. She was expecting some appreciation for the sentiment, perhaps a suggestion that she showed promise for the future, but never an outright compliment. Because Lucifer couldn’t possibly say it was beautiful unless he actually thought that it was. “Thank you!” she eventually squeaked.

Chloe hugged her and then reminded her that she was due at Grandma’s house. Lucifer looked up from the painting, suddenly disappointed. “She can’t go yet, she hasn’t even seen my costume.”

“Okay, but don’t be too long. Mom gets cranky if she’s kept waiting.”

He returned after a few minutes in a pinstripe suit, high waisted and complete with tails and a large bowtie which had been carefully folded to resemble a bat. But still wearing the flashing police horns. Trixie squealed, which was expected, they had all watched the Nightmare before Christmas _many_ times over the last month, but then Ella squealed even more and ran up for a closer look. “Dude, that’s amazing!” she purred as her hands quivered over it. “You had it tailor made right? This is so much better than anything I’ve seen online.”

“Naturally.”

“You look amazing,” Chloe said, wide-eyed, as she handed him a drink. “You’ve got the figure for it too.”

“Oh please, I’m not _that_ skinny. However, if the child has to leave, I better do the song now.” He placed his glass on top of the piano and playfully flicked out the tails before he sat down. Everyone made themselves comfortable as his fingers danced over the keys.

_There are few who would deny, at what I do I am the best_  
_For my talents are renowned far and wide_  
_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_  
_I excel without ever even trying_  
_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_  
_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_  
_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_  
_I have swept the very bravest off their feet!_

__  
__  
_He managed to make the lyrics sound seductive and filthy to everyone except the youngest member of the audience, who was just thinking of a skeleton on a hill. Chloe and Linda both felt a heat rising on their cheeks, from when he raised his eyebrows at the word “talents” until he drew out the word moan alluringly. Even Dan blushed a little when he winked at him on the line about grown men. As the song became more melancholy, he made them ache and sigh, but he brought them back with the second verse, making them giggle at the descriptions of his frightfulness. More than one of them squealed again as he let out a proper devil scream on cue._

_But who here would ever understand_  
_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_  
_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_  
_He’d give it all up if he only could..._

__  
__  
_The sadness in his voice rent at Chloe’s heart, it seemed so incredibly fitting. Only in music would he reveal his soul like this. Then Lucifer smiled, looking up at his Detective, because the story didn’t end there._

_My dearest friend, if you don’t mind,_  
_I’d like to join you by your side_  
_Where we can gaze into the stars_  
_And sit together now and forever_  
_For it is plain as anyone can see_  
_We're simply meant to be._

__  
__  
_There was rapturous applause and Trixie and Ella were hugging each other in delight. While Chloe and Lucifer stared lustfully at each other, everyone else went to raid the bar. Maze had brought up a keg of beer from below, for those without a taste for neat spirits. While she, Linda and Azrael argued over the music selection, Amenadiel approached Dan, who was staring sorrowfully into his drink._

_____ _

“Hey. You okay buddy?”

“Yeah. It’s just… It’s great that they have each other, it really is. I guess I’m just a little jealous. Or still grieving. Or something.” He took a swig, and a soothing warmth spread through his throat. Wow. Lucifer had all the good stuff.

Amenadiel looked at him for a moment, and then appeared to make a decision. “I, uh, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but I’m going to follow my brother’s lead on this one and do what I want to anyway.” He took a deep breath. “She wants you to know that she’s happy. And that she’s glad for the time that you had together, even if it was too short. And that she wants you to be happy too.”

Dan stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. “What are you, some kind of medium?”

Amenadiel looked very confused for a moment. “No, I’m an- wait. You don’t _know?_ ”

“Know what?” Dan asked, perplexed.

“Really?” Everyone in the room turned as his voice grew louder. He stared at them. “Why is it that Daniel is the only person in this room who does not _know?_ ”

“Know _what?_ ” He asked again.

Lucifer furrowed his brow. “Are you suggesting we actually _tell_ him brother? What happened to never letting anyone know the real truth?”

“He’s not anyone.” Amenadiel countered. “After mother, he’s practically family.” 

Trixie made a drama out of clearing her throat. “Actually, he’s literally family. Did you not see the picture? Show and tell time. Dad, promise me you won’t freak out.”

“What the hell is going on?” Dan asked, suddenly worried.

“Hang on, are we seriously about to do this?” Lucifer appeared to be struggling.

“Why not?” Chloe said. “Amenadiel kinda has a point.” 

“But what if we break him? It’s supposed to my party, I don’t want to spend the rest of it trying to restore the shattered remnants of his sanity.”

“Do I even want to know?” Dan questioned.

“Of course you do, Daddy. Look, the rest of us know and we’re all okay, right?”

Linda took his hand. “They’re making it sound worse than it is. If it helps, Charlotte knew too, and I think it actually did her good. It might help you too.”

The mention of Charlotte was all it took. He downed the rest of his glass, and it burned. “Okay. Show me.”

“Not the face, Lucifer!” Linda shouted as she saw him prepare to shift forms. “He’s not immune, and neither am I, and you’ll end up with two quivering heaps to deal with.”

Lucifer groaned, Amenadiel offered to do whatever “it” was, and then they started bickering about a bunch of stuff that didn’t make any sense at all to Dan. Eventually, Azrael got bored and just walked over to Dan and unfurled her pale wings.

“Woah!” Dan exclaimed into the silence, followed by: “Wait, what?”

“I’m an angel. Just like those two idiot brothers of mine. One of whom got himself kicked out and sent to rule Hell. But he got bored, so he came here instead.”

Dan blinked. “You’re Lucifer’s sister? I thought you were just dating Ella...” He stared at his empty glass. Maze reached over and refilled it, so he took another gulp. His mouth opened several times, as if to ask something, but then repeatedly paused and closed again.

“Lucifer was right,” the demon said. “I think we broke him.”

Trixie shushed and flapped a hand at them. “Give him a minute.”

“Yes, well, it is Daniel, his brain does take a little longer than average to catch up with things.”

“Shut up, Lucifer,” he replied, automatically.

Chloe nudged her partner and nodded meaningfully.

“Douche,” he offered.

“Dick.” Suddenly Dan’s face cleared. He reached for his daughter, who came willingly. “Trixie, honey?”

“Yes Dad?”

“Is your Mom dating the actual Devil?”

“Yes Dad.”

“And everyone else here knows and is okay with that, including you?”

“Yes Daddy. The Devil’s really not as bad as everyone says.”

He looked up at Lucifer, in his pinstripe tailcoat and a pair of devil horns flashing red and blue. “The Devil’s a pain in the ass.” He sighed. “Well, in that case, I definitely need to get you to Grandma’s.”

Lucifer looked at him seriously. “Daniel, you know I would never hurt your child.”

“No, of course not. But this is your party, and there is going to be a lot of alcohol, and possibly some form of exotic dancers, and my former mother-in-law can be… well, you’ll find out,” he finished, with a smirk. He looked back at the glass in his hand, which was now empty again. “Although thinking about it, I probably shouldn’t drive.”

Maze downed her own whisky. “Don’t worry, I’ve give her a ride.”

“But you just…”

“Yeah, but I’m a demon, my tolerance is way higher than yours.”

Dan looked at Trixie, like she was the only one who could make sense of this before his brain froze up again. “It’s fine,” she assured him. “She looks after me all the time, remember?”

It was some of those memories that were troubling him. Like the brownies. But she had been a lot better recently, and at least he wouldn’t have to face Penelope. He nodded once. “Sure. Why not.”

So he helped Trixie gather her things, and she kissed everyone, and went on her way with the demon. Linda found herself left in control of the music choices, and the distinctive drum beat of the Rolling Stones began to fill the room. Finally Dan’s brain caught up with what Amenadiel had been trying to tell him earlier. He joined the angel- _angel!_ -back at the bar. “So she’s happy? You’ve seen her?” he asked, a little nervously.

Amenadiel nodded. “Yeah. Look, I’m sorry, that was all rather sudden.”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s gonna fully sink in for a while. But I’m glad you told me. I couldn’t help feeling she wasn’t really gone.”

“She wants you to be happy too. And she still wears your bracelet.”

“She does?” 

“Well, a metaphysical representation of it, anyway. Don’t think about it too much, it’s hard for a mortal to get their head around.”

“No worries there, I don’t think I’ll be thinking about anything too much for a while.”

They sat quietly for a while, and then Lucifer approached them with a jar of something bright green. “I think I found the pickle juice. Are you ready to fulfil the obligations of tradition?”

“That is an awesome idea, Luc-” he gagged a little on the name, but swallowed and tried again. _Oh boy._ “Lucifer.” 

“That’s the spirit!” He patted him gently on the shoulder and then started gathering shot glasses in two straight lines on the bar. “You’re still with us then?”

“Just about.” The Devil poured the whisky, and Dan managed the chasers without spilling too much. With the drinks ready, they called the ladies over to join them, and everyone drank and grimaced. When they had all finished making noises of disgust and pulling faces (Azrael’s was the best, closely followed by her eldest brother) Linda and Ella presented their gifts.

He unwrapped Ella’s first- a black T-shirt with a cute cartoon devil and the words, “No thank you, I don’t want your soul” inscribed below. He looked at it, tilting his head side to side as if to see if was any better from another angle, and then let himself chuckle.

Linda instructed him to be very careful as she handed him a package wrapped in silver. Inside was a hard-bound first edition of Lippincott’s Monthly magazine. Lucifer’s cradled it tenderly, and opened it to look inside. He gasped at the sight of the first story. “The Picture of Dorian Gray! Doctor this is wonderful, thank you!”

She smiled. “Well, I figured since you knew the author so well, it might bring back some good memories. Also, nice and creepy for Halloween.”

His fingers lingered over the page, then he closed it carefully and found a place for it in his library. “It can stay there safely until this place is less full of tipsy visitors.”

At that point, the elevator pinged, and deposited Maze with her two offerings. The first was what one might have expected to find in the Penthouse a few months ago- a slender but busty blonde, clad in red PVC boots and a glittering, low-cut leotard. She also wore horns for the occasion. The other was a tall and broad shouldered gentleman with floppy dark hair, wearing a fair imitation of a police uniform (except that the sleeves were far too short and those hot pants were definitely not to regulation standards). As they set up their poles in the centre of the room, Lucifer pulled Chloe close to him. “Am I right to suspect that this was not on the original party plan?”

She slipped an arm around his waist. “Well, I only told her to arrange for one, but apparently she’s greedy or indecisive or something.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “If you’re dating me, you are absolutely going to have to rid yourself of those awful bisexual stereotypes. However, you do get bonus points for suggesting pole dancers. I don’t suppose we could all have a nice little orgy later?”

“What, with your siblings here?”

His face creased briefly. “Good point, perhaps another time, then.”

She hugged him tighter. “No, I’m not ready to share you yet.”

Of course he picked up on the last word. “Yet? That’s hopeful.”

“Deja vu. It’s like when you kept asking me to sleep with you, even though I swore it was never going to happen.”

“Yes, and we all know how that turned out.”

“Exactly, which is why I’m just giving a probable no, and not a definite one. You’re just far too good at the whole temptation thing, even for me.”

He stroked the loose strands of her hair. “It’s probably best not for now, anyway. You’re too perfect, anyone else would just be a disappointment.”

Again she revelled in his honesty, knowing that the casual comment held nothing but truth. But then the music started to change, cueing the start of the dance. “Shut up and enjoy the show,” she instructed.

“Yes, Detective,” he replied, as everyone piled on the sofa with cheers and whoops. He took his place in the centre and looked at them, left and right, from a still slightly dazed Daniel, to his former minion at his therapist’s feet, and he realised that Trixie has a point- they were all family. Not all his blood relations (and why would he want them anyway?) but his chosen family. And that was the best birthday gift of all.

Apart from the pole dancers, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Contest Entry for Lucifans.TV Halloween Challenge 2018
> 
> Also, the song lyrics are not mine, they are from Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas. (Obviously, but just saying.)


End file.
